doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Fonseca
) |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (sobrino) Xóchitl Ugarte (sobrina) Gaby Ugarte (sobrina) Constanza García (sobrina nieta) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino nieto) |ingreso_doblaje = 1980-1981'Sitio web del Doblaje Mexicano' (actualmente desaparecido) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Stephen.jpg|Stephen de Thomas y sus amigos Reptilio_Pict.jpg|Reptilio de los Thundercats su personaje mas conocido Char_53155.jpg|'El Rey' en Mucha Lucha EddieMurphy.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Eddie Murphy Hall.jpg|Jefe George Phillips(Albert Hall) en Apocalypse Now Die-hard-al-powell.jpg|Sargento Al Powell en las dos primeras películas de Duro de Matar. Bhc-main.jpg|Axel Foley en Un detective suelto en Hollywood. Dutch_Scheafer.jpg|Alan "Dutch" Scheafer en Depredador Marcus_Bad_Boys.jpg|Marcus Burnett en Bad Boys. Dr_sherman_klump.jpg|El profesor Sherman Klump en la primera película de El profesor chiflado. Hades_7.jpg|Hades en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Orco.gif|Orco en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy Rhino-2-.jpg|Rhino (1ra voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Abomination_hulk.jpg|Emil Blonsky/Abominación en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Eduardo Fonseca (nacido el 2 de septiembre de 1958) es un versátil actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 30 años de trayectoria, su versativilidad ha sido mostrada a lo largo de su carrera. Es más conocido por haber sido la voz de Reptilio de los Thundercats. Es tío de los actores Víctor Ugarte, Xóchitl Ugarte y Gaby Ugarte y tío abuelo de Constanza García y Emiliano Ugarte. thumb|250px|right thumb|right|250px thumb|Eduardo y sus personajes, imagen hecha por GASTYMON95 Filmografía Películas Eddie Murphy *Norbit (2007) - Sr. Wong *Soñadoras (2006) - James 'Thunder' Early *La guardería de papá (2003) - Charlie Hinton *El profesor chiflado (1996) - Sherman Klump/Buddy Love/Mama Klump/Cletus Klump/Abuela Klump/Ernie Klump *Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) - Axel Foley (Redoblaje) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Axel Foley (Original y redoblaje) Delroy Lindo *El Big Bang (2010) - Skeres (Segunda versión) *Sahara (2005) - Carl *El núcleo (2003) - Dr Ed'Braz' Brazleton *Clockers (1995) - Rodney Little Reginald VelJohnson ' *¿Otra vez tú? (2010) - Mason Dunlevy *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Al Powell *Duro de matar (1988) - Al Powell *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (redoblaje) 'Sylvester Stallone *Shade (2003) - Dean Stevens *Riesgo total (1993) - Gabe Walker *Tango y Cash (1989) - Raymond "Ray" Tango (Redoblaje) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Deke DaSilva (Doblaje Original) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Mentiras verdaderas (1994) - Harry Tasker (Doblaje de Universal) *Depredador (1987) - Dutch Scheafer *Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Kalidor *Comando (1985) - John Matrix Barry Shabaka Henley *Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) - Tuck *Cuatro hermanos (2005) - Consejal Douglas *Colateral (2004) - Daniel Ron Canada *Ted 2 (2015) - Juez *El crimen de Leland (2003) - Comisario Elden Luis Guzmán *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2011) - Gabato (trailer) *¡Sí señor! (2008) - Hombre suicida Jack McGee *21: Blackjack (2008) - Terry *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Vendedor de armas Michael Parks *El planeta del Terror (2007) - Earl McGraw (primera versión) *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Earl McGraw (primera versión) James Pickens Jr. *Veneno (2005) - Sheriff Mason *Punto de ebullición (1993) - Oficial de la prisión Mark Christopher Lawrence ' *La vida es ruda (2005) - Papá de Calvin *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Policía 'Randy Quaid ' *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Bruno *The Wild Life (1984) - Charlie 'Martin Lawrence *Bad Boys (1995) - Marcus Burnett *Haz lo correcto (1989) - Cee William Forsythe *Oportunidades de éxito (1991) - El custodio *Educando a Arizona (1987) - Evelle Snoats Danny Glover *Cuestión de suerte (1991) - Raymond Campanella *Silverado (1985) - Mal John Amos *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Major Grant *El señor de las bestias (1982) - Seth Willem Dafoe *Saigón, zona prohibida (1988) - Sgto, Buck McGriff *Calles de fuego (1984) - Raven Shaddock Otros *La dama de oro (2015) - Sherman (Charles Dance) *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Voces adicionales *Top Five (2014) - Carl (Ben Vereen) *El aprendiz (2014) - Voces adicionales *El depósito (2014) - Voces adicionales *Paddington (2014) - Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Voces adicionales ( *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Ejecutivo de Piper Bros. (Joe Stapleton) y Director Rodriguez (Osmani Rodriguez) *La pelea final (2013) - Voces adicionales *Solo Dios perdona (2013) - Kim (Sahajak Boonthanakit) *Bajo cero (2013) - Sgto. Lyle Haugsven (Dean Norris) / Insertos *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) - Coronel Badenhorst (David Butler) *El quinto poder (2013) - Walter Cronkite (Él mismo) y Presentador de noticias *Circuito cerrado (2013) - John Humphreys (Él mismo) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Voces adicionales *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voz presentadora de Violamentes *El último desafío (2013) - Voces adicionales (2013) *Posesión satánica (2012) - Trevor (Ned Bellamy) *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Amerigo Vessepi (Franco Nero) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Interrogador en monitor #1 (Parker Sawyers) y Voces adicionales *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Booker (Chuck Norris) (Versión Lionsgate) *La tierra prometida (2012) - Michael Downey (Joe Coyle) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Oficial de policía (Jim O'Heir) *Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) - Recepcionista del hotel (Pip Torrens) *To the Wonder (2012) - Voces adicionales (2da. versión) *Lincoln (2012)- Voces adicionales *Contrabando (2012) - Voces adicionales *Amor, boda y matrimonio (2011) - Voces adicionales *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Smokey Robinson *Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Dr. Sanders (Alan Dale) (2da. versión) *El doble del diablo (2011) - Dr. Lintz (Pierre Stafrace) / Insertos *Caballo de guerra (2011)- Voces adicionales *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Voces adicionales *Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Voz en noticias *Un día (2011) - Steven (Ken Stott) *Beastly (2011) - Voces adicionales (2011) *Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Príncipe Nerano (Sebastiano Lo Monaco) *Código Icarus (2010) - Icarus/Edward Gun (Dolph Lundgren) *Los indestructibles (2010) – Pirata (Senyo Amoaku) / Voces adicionales (2010) (Versión TV) *La chica de mis sueños (2010) - Jerry (Zach Galifianakis) (Redoblaje) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2010) - Grandmaster Caz *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Voces adicionales (Segunda versión) *The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales *Veronika decide morir (2009) - Insertos (Segunda versión) *Venganza implacable (2009) - Comisionado Melvoy (Michael Paré) / Insertos *Detalles menores (2009) - Sargento Aimes (Frank Gerrish) *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Coloman (David Aston) *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Dan Spencer / Insertos (Doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) (2009) - Mr. Vázquez (Angel Caban) (Doblaje original) *Agente internacional (2009) - Thomas Schumer (Ian Burfield) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) - Billy Black (Gill Birmingham)(Redoblaje) *Persecución inminente (2009) - Agente Especial Howell (Juan Garcia) *Tornados de hielo (2009) - Presentación e Insertos *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Constantine (John Malkovich) *Escondidos en Brujas (2008) - Yuri (Eric Godon) / Padre (Ciarán Hinds) *La tortura (2008) - Voces adicionales (Segunda versión) *El tesoro de labou (2008) - Presentación *Después de la vida (2008) - Voces adicionales *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *El expreso de la muerte (2008) - Entrenador Harris (Todd Jensen) *Rambo: Regreso al Infierno (2008) – Reese *3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Walter Boles (Forrest Fyre) (doblaje de DVD) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Michael Solo (Antoni Corone) (segunda versión) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales (2007) *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Barton Blaze (Brett Cullen) *Arn: El caballero templario (2007) - Emund Ulbvane (Thomas W. Gabrielsson) *Shortcut to Happiness (2007) - Hombre de color con lentes *Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Presentación, narración e insertos *Furia en el cielo (2007) - Voces adicionales *El ilusionista (2006) - Voces adicionales *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - William Hadley (Clancy Brown) *Venganza en Graves (2005) - Presentación e insertos *Bajo amenaza (2005) - Ag. FBI / Francotirador *Dos por el dinero (2005) - Leon (William S. Taylor) *El cazador (2005) - Voces adicionales *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Sykes (Christopher Fulford) *Encuentros y despedidas (2005) - Blake Rische (Ernie Hudson) *Juego de honor (2005) - Entrenador White (Mel Winkler) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Voces adicionales *Troya (2004) - Voces Diversas *Brigada 49 (2004) - Don Miller (Kevin Daniels) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Secretario de defensa Krüger (François Chattot) *Kid puños de calcio (2004) - Sr. Bennet (Bill Thomas) / Consejero *La nueva Cenicienta (2004) - Sr. Farrell (James Eckhouse) / Fiscal del condado *El embajador del miedo (2004) - Coronel Garret (Miguel Ferrer) *La calificación perfecta (2004) - Señor Curtis (Fulvio Cecere) *Dragón latino (2004) - Paco (Robert LaSardo) *El maquinista (2004) - Hombre en baño (Jaume Mimó) *Rescate en el tiempo (2003) - Profesor E. A. Johnston (Billy Connolly) *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - William Rose Baley (Bruce Willis) / Primo Bosley *Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Lamont Carr (Richard T. Jones) *Eloise en Navidad (2003) - Voces adicionales *Locos de ira (2003) - Voces adicionales *El discípulo (2003) - Voces adicionales *Blizzard (2003) - Papá de Erin *Dúplex (2003) - Oficial Dan (Robert Wisdom) *21 gramos (2003) - Reo (Michael Finnell) (doblaje original) / Reverendo John (Eddie Marsan) (redoblaje) *44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Teniente SWAT (Dale Dye) *Fuimos soldados (2002) - Sgt. Maj. Basil Plumley (Sam Elliott) *La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Anatholy Grushkov (Michael Byrne) *Jason X (2002) - Sargento Marcus (Markus Parilo) *Darkness (2002) - Electricista (Craig Stevenson) *Spot (2001) - Murdoch (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Tiro penal (2001) - Charlie Sykes (John Forgeham) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Latrell Walker (DMX) (Doblaje original) *La canción de Brian (2001) - Voces adicionales *Negligencia médica (2001) - Dr. Lacey (Ron Flagge) *El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Frederick Sackville-Bagg (Richard E. Grant) *El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Severino de Aracajú (Enrique Diaz) *Lección mortal (1999) - Director Potter (Michael McKean) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Director, Padre Gladden, Anthony Mason, Jay Tepper, Conserje en hotel *Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Joshua *Asteroide (1997) - Adam Marquez (Carlos Gómez) *Scream (1996) - Hank Loomis (C.W. Morgan) (Redoblaje) *El más grande amor (1996) - Malcolm Stone (Nicholas Campbell) *El triángulo de las Bermudas (1996) - Calvin (Dennis Neal) *A prueba de balas (1996) - Det. Sulliman (Larry McCoy) *Muertos de miedo (1996) - Cyrus (Chi McBride) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Fabian (Peter Gunn) *Días extraños (1995) - Wade Beemer (Michael Jace) *El Mayor Payne (1995) - Mayor Payne (Damon Wayans) *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Sgto. Cantrell (Keith David) *Ricardo III (1995) - Arzobispo Thomas (Roger Hammond) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Tío Keeper (Frank Salsedo) *Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Jared Svenning (Michael Rooker) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Voces adicionales *12 Monos (1995) - Wilkins (Guardia) (Doblaje Original) *Billy Madison (1995) - Conductor del bus (Chris Farley) *Quiero tener un hijo (1995) - Brad Coleman (James Naughton) *Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Príncipe Malagant (Ben Cross) *El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Frederick (Richard Griffiths) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Comisario Tynert (Kenneth Welsh) *El Cuervo (1994) - Grange (Tony Todd) (Doblaje original DVD) *Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Ed (Bob Balaban) *Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) - Oficial Sam Shaw (Ernie Hudson) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Zoltan (Stepan Hlatky) (Versión TV) *Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Walter Cole (Charles S. Dutton) (Doblaje original) *Una vez en la vida (1994) - John (Michael Mitz) *Léon: el profesional (1994) - Malky (Peter Appel) *Blankman (1994) - Kevin Walker (David Alan Grier) *La Sombra (1994) - Moe Shrevnitz (Peter Boyle) *Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dwight Mercer (Mykelti Williamson) *Sintonía de amor (1993) - Greg (Victor Garber) *Hechizo del tiempo (1993) - Larry (Chris Elliott) *El último gran héroe (1993) - John Practice (F. Murray Abraham) *Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Lenny (David Proval) *Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Cartero (Steven Anthony Jones) *Cuestión de honor (1992) - Tte. Sam Weinberg (Kevin Pollak) *Bajos instintos (1992) - Cap. Talcott (Chelcie Ross) *Sonámbulos (1992) - Oficial Wilbur (O. Nicholas Brown) *Bingo (1991) - Lenny (Kurt Fuller) *Point Break (1991) - Ben Harp (John C. McGinley) (Doblaje original) *Furia salvaje (1991) - Det. Gino Felino (Steven Seagal) *Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) - Funekei Toshida (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) *Frankestein, los años dorados (1991) - Profesor Loman (Larry Miller) *El príncipe de las mareas (1991) - Henry Wingo (Brad Sullivan) *Prisioneros del honor (1991) - Voces adicionales *Todo por amor (1991) - Voces adicionales *Apariciones (1991) - Voces adicionales *Darkman (1990) - Robert G. Durant (Larry Drake) *Las brujas (1990) - Cocinero (Jim Carter) *Depredador 2 (1990) - Garber (Adam Baldwin) *Mi pobre angelito (1990) - Sgto. Balzak (Larry Hankin) *La historia sin fin II (1990) - Voces adicionales *Buenos muchachos (1990) - Stacks Edwards (Samuel L. Jackson) *It: El payaso maldito (1990) - Ben Hascom (Adulto) (John Ritter) *El joven manos de tijera (1990) - Policía (Ken DeVaul) *Mi papá es un fantasma (1990) - Voz en radio (Cedric Scott) *El submarino de los locos (1990) - Dr. Friendly (Rif Hutton) *Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) - Vito (Louis Giambalvo) *El secreto del abismo (1989) - Catfish De Vries (Leo Burmester) *Por siempre (1989) - Al Yackey (John Goodman) *La venganza (1989) - Briar Gates (Liam Neeson) *La mosca 2 (1989) - Dr. Trimble (William S. Taylor) *Sin pistas (1988) - Prof. James Moriarty (Paul Freeman) *Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) - Voces adicionales *Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) - Tim Draper (Timothy Carhart) *La última tentación de Cristo (1988) - Pedro (Victor Argo) *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Gus Wheeler (Louis Glambalvo) *Nación Alien (1988) - Detective Bill Tuggle (Roger Aron Brown) *Fuga a la medianoche (1988) - Marvin Dorfler (John Ashton) *The Great Outdoors (1988) - Chef (Andy Prosky) *Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Indigente *Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Voces diversas *El caza chicas (1987) - Alonzo Scolara (Harvey Keitel) *El pirata y la princesa (1987) - Fezzik (André the Giant) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Guardia (J. Dinan Myrtetus) *Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) - Cap. Felix Maxwell (G.W. Bailey) *La tostadorcita valiente (1987) - Aspy, la aspiradora (Thurl Ravenscroft) *El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Hugh de Newcastle (Vernon Dobtchef) *Aliens: El regreso (1986) - Soldado Drake (Mark Rolston) *El parque es mío (1986) - Dix (Peter Dvorsky) *Nacido para ganar (1986) - Voces adicionales *El proscrito de Dios (1986) - Humhprey Monmouth (Kenneth Gilbert) *El pato Howard (1986) - Tercer camionero (Gary Littlejohn) *La mosca (1986) - Ginecólogo (David Cronenberg) *Wisdom (1986) - Agente Cooper (Richard Michenberg) *Cocoon (1985) - Voces adicionales *Máscara (1985) - Billy (Steve James) *Jugando con fuego (1985) - Nestor (Castulo Guerra) *El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) - Kirby Beger (Emilio Estevez) *Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Detective #2 (James Avery) / policía en motocicleta (Doblaje original) *Vacaciones europeas (1985) - Gerente en hotel (Mel Smith) *De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Padre de Sharon *Volver al Futuro (1985) - Marvin Berry (Harry Waters Jr.) y Terrorista conductor de camioneta (Jeff O' Haco) *Despertar a la vida (1984) - Narrador en simulacro *Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) - Grogan (Ted White) *John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) - Canciller Rigg (Iain Curthbertson) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Axel (Bruce Mahler) *Espionaje (1984) - Haverman (Tim Rossovich) *El río (1984) - Joe Wade (Scott Glenn) *Yentl (1983) - Judío *Tiburón 3-D (1983) - Voces adicionales *Tal para cual (1983) - Oscar (Vincent Bufano) *Flashdance (1983) - Jake Mawby (Ron Karabatsos) *La ley de la calle (1983) - Midget (Laurence Fishburne) *La clave del éxito (1983) - Freeman Smith (Terry O'Quinn) *Reto al destino (1982) - Topper Daniels (David Caruso) *Cliente muerto no paga (1982) - Asesino Rice (Vincent Price) *La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Tucker (material de archivo) (Colin Gordon) *Los dioses deben estar locos (1981) - Voces adicionales *Más allá del honor (1981) - Voces adicionales *Escalada al poder (1979) - Padre de Karen Traynor (Bill Moor) *Los Guerreros (1979) - Vermin (Terry Michos) *Quinteto (1979) - Voces adicionales *John Hus (1976) - Voces adicionales *Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Mayor Steele (Stephen Moore) *La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Jean Tournier (John Sullivan) *El dormilón (1973) - Invitado en fiesta *Operación Dragón (1973) - Williams (Jim Kelly) (Tercera Versión) *Duelo a muerte (1971) - Conductor de autobús (Lou Frizzell) *La fiesta inolvidable (1968) - Gore Pontoon (Timothy Scott) *La marca de la horca (1968) - Guardia (John Wesley) (Redoblaje BD) *El retorno de los siete (1966) - Colbee (Warren Oates) *El candidato de Manchuria (1962) - Senador John Yerkes Iselin (James Gregory) *El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros (1958) - Sheriff (George Douglas) *Más corazón que odio (1956) - Jerem Futterman (Peter Mamakos) (redoblaje de Procineas S.C.L.) *Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) - Gladiador en la arena *El mundo de la fantasía (1952) - Geoffrey (John Doucette) *La soga (1948) - Kenneth Lawrence (Douglas Dick) * A través del Pacífico (1942) - T. Oki - (Kam Tong) * La historia de Filadelfia (1940) - Mac (David Clyde) * Un cuento de Navidad (1938) - Voces adicionales * San Francisco (1936) - Red Kelly (Russell Simpson) Series animadas * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Shazzan * Thundercats - Reptilio * Catscratch - Sr. Blik * El espectacular Hombre Araña - AlexOhirn / Rhino (1ª voz), Phineas Mason / Tinkerer, John Devereaux, Dr. Bronwell (2ª voz) y Stan * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (2ª voz) / Cazarrecompensas alienígena #1 / Locutor alienígena #2 / Voces adicionales * ¡Mucha Lucha! - El Rey * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Voces adicionales * Pippi Longstokings - Thunder * Los Simpson - Smithers (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 15) / Mel Patiño (Dan Castellaneta) (desde temporada 16) / Reverendo Alegría (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 20) * Thomas y sus Amigos - Stephen * Los reyes de la colina - Carlos Reyes (2ª voz) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Emil Blonsky / Abominación y Volgstagg el voluminoso * American Dad! - Avery Bullock y voces adicionales * Ben 10 - Vilgax (1ª voz) * Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Magnum * Peter Pan y los Piratas - Señor Mason * Los Mapaches - Sr. Knox * Los 5 Sentidos - Gusto * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - CucroCroc, Perezoso * Jelly Jamm - Calavera Burlona * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - General Warhog (2ª Voz) * Max Steel (2013) - Elemento de Tierra * Planeta X - Voces Adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Quimera (Tigre) Películas animadas *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Stephen * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Caboose (Patrick Warburton) (2011) * Igor - Rey Malbert (Jay Leno) (2008) Anime * Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Hades, Espectro de Cocytos * Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Hades * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Stand de Escarabajo, Padre de Agatha * One Piece - Wapol y Patty * Samurai Champloo - Profesor ebrio de escuela primaria * Robotech (Remasterizado) - Doltza * Naruto - Enma, Unkai Kurama * Digimon - Kokatorimon * MegaMan NT Warrior - Yahoot * Gundam Wing - Instructor H * Eyeshield 21 - Ishimaru Tetsu (2ª voz), Jo Tetsuma, Gondayū Yamabushi (caps. 100-102), Ivan Ivanoff, Kiminari Harao (2ª voz), Entrenador Sumito Sendōda (3ª voz), Jugador de Zokugaku, Entrenador del Equipo de Teikoku, Jugador de los Sobrevivientes de la Sabana, Vendedor en la tienda Kimidori Sports, Entrenador de los Golems de Sado, Superior de Instituto Onjou (cap. 125), Voces adicionales * La visión de Escaflowne - Zongi, Voces adicionales * Súper Once - Furukabu * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Telonius Viper * Trigun - Voces adicionales * Kenichi - Ma Sougetsu, Kumatori * Death Note - Pedro Kollet, Voces adicionales * Pokémon - Minero, Jeff * Bleach - Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Varios personajes * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Kaio-Sama del Norte (2ª voz) y Voces diversas Peliculas de anime *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento - Kurotawa *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Insertos / Coordinador de operaciones del tren *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Insertos *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Oficial Sapo * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series de TV Miguel Ferrer * La mujer biónica - Jonas Bledsoe * Esposas desesperadas - Andre Zeller Glenn Morshower * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - General Jacobs (versión Sony) * Monk - Martin Willowby Otros * Gotham - Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) (1ª temporada, ep. 2) / Thug (Brandon Morris) (1ª temporada, ep. 3) / Detective Dix (Dan Hedaya) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) / Voces adicionales * Los Borgia - Fraile Girolamo Savonarola (Steven Berkoff) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Dr. Streiten (Ron Glass) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Agente Kwan Chen (Tzi Ma) (versión Sony) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Teniente Worf * Carnivale - Reverendo Goier / Stangler / Templario / Administrador en hotel * La ley y el orden - Fiscal Paul Robinette (Richard Brooks) / Winston / Todd Smythe / Forense / Voces diversas * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Cantinero mexicano / Darryl * El secuestro - Espinosa / Gus * Héroes ** Profesor Fenton (Scott Lowell) (Volumen 5, ep. 60) ** Mike (Rick Worthy) * La oficina - Craig (Craig Anton) * Lost ** Kelvin Joe Inman (Clancy Brown) (2006) ** Kilo (Billy Mayo) (1ª temporada, ep. 8) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Dr. Vink (voz base, eps. ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma"), ("La Historia de la Locura de Medianoche"), y ("La Historia del Tesoro del Capitán Cutter") **Doug Sellman ("La Historia de las Almas Capturadas") **Hombre de entregas ("La Historia de los Vecinos Nocturnos") **Sean O'Shaney ("Jake y los Gnomos") **Gus ("La Historia del Treceavo Piso") **Delincuente ("La Historia del Fantasma Friolento") **Novio de Ellen ("La Historia de la Luna Llena") **Sr. Taylor ("La Historia de los Huevos") **Jake Griffin ("La Historia del Fantasma del Fuego") **Cap ("La Historia de la Magia del Tren") **Sr. Ostrowski ("La Historia de los Manaha") **Vampiro ("La Historia del Turno Nocturno") * Esposas desesperadas - Sr. Shaw / Policía * Conmovedora maldad - Dr. Warren Robbins / Peter Caruthers * Shark - Stewart Fenton / Dr. Russell Barry * New York Undercover - Malcolm Braker * Los Tudors - Tomás Bolenna ( Nick Dunning ) ( Doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME DVD ) * La siguiente supermodelo americana- Voces diversas * Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Uriah Faber (Tracy Griswold) (Temp 10 Cap 19) * Me lo contaron en Japón - Kandata (El hilo de la araña) / Monje del Templo (Los novicios) / Gombe ( El ángel de las viviendas) / Aldeano ( La montaña de los ancianos) * Huesos - Voces adicionales * Ciencia al limite - Voces adicionales * Smallville - Voces adicionales * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales Miniseries * La Biblia - Baltazar (ep. 6) (Patrice Naiambana) (2013) Documentales * El cliente No. 9: La caída final - Voces diversas * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Voces diversas * Cómicos en el escenario - Harold Ramis * Japón: El espíritu y la forma (NHK) - Narrador Telenovelas brasileñas Luiz Guilherme * Pecados - Michelle * Los Tramposos - Arthur * Vidas en Juego - Adalberto * Amor e intrigas - Anselmo * Salvaje - Camilo Pascoal da Conceição * El Astro - Ignacio * Gabriela - João Fulgéncio Gláucio Gomes *Avenida Brasil - Cleberson *Rastros de Mentiras - Efigenio Otros * Bellísima - Marco (Mauro Salvatore) * Acuarela del amor - Nelson (Ludoval Campos) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Roney (Mauro Gorini) * La Sombra de Helena - Hamilton (Gilberto Marmoros) Telenovelas japonesas * Oshin - Ken Nakazawa (Guts Ishimatsu) y voces adicionales Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Padre de Hae Sung * Big: Creciendo sin querer - Gil Min Kyu Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Made in Spanish (Antigua) * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Audiopost * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * Intersound S.A. * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Procineas S.C.L. - La Cope * Sebastians * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Taller Acústico - El Cuarto de Maquinas Referencias Fonseca, Eduardo Categoría:Voces en off